


Black Leather

by Hawt_Shiznit



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawt_Shiznit/pseuds/Hawt_Shiznit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not as kinky as it sounds.  Inspired by a piece of fan art I saw, which was itself inspired by a vault in Milla's mind, the one where she wore that black catsuit to save the president's brain while Sasha (and the brainless president) look on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Milla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milla's POV

    I pulled the soft leather of my stealth catsuit up my legs and torso, meeting my own eyes in the mirror as I tried to mentally prepare myself.  Not only for the mission that necessitated this particular item from my work wardrobe, but for wearing it when I walk through the adjoining hotel door and meet Sasha.  It was impossible not to feel sexy in tight black leather, and for some time now I’d found myself wanting more and more to feel sexy around Sasha.  I couldn’t help it.  I wanted him badly, and the idea of undressing and then slipping into this catsuit with him just on the other side of the door was turning me on to a ridiculous degree.  I turned around either way to appraise myself in the mirror, knowing that I looked fabulous and wondering what he would think.  I hoped he would like what he saw.    
    I was getting the distinct impression that something had changed in his feelings towards me lately.  He was not one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, but he was sweeter and more attentive and there are some bits of body language that even _he_ can’t suppress all the time.  The tension between us was feeling thicker these days, like slow-burning embers working their way into a flame.  I wasn’t a school girl anymore, but I still felt nervous and excited thinking about when and how that fire might finally ignite.    
    I hadn’t had to wear this get-up for a while, not since early on in our partnership before my feelings for him evolved in a decidedly unprofessional manner.  Missions had been getting tougher and tougher lately - not the actual work, but just keeping my focus from wandering away from the job and towards him.  His strong jaw, high forehead topped with jet black hair, the ever-present blush on his cheekbones… his deep, sexy, clever voice and tight, lean body that always moved so elegantly, so upright… long fingers at the ends of his dexterous hands and what they could do to my body…..  I loved him, but lately my lust for him had been getting more and more intrusive.  I lifted my arms to pin my thick braid to the top of my head and the back of the catsuit gaped.  I could easily telekinetically close the zipper that I couldn’t reach with my hands, but thinking about Sasha’s fingers had given me an idea and I was desperate enough to feel his touch that it was worth risking looking suspicious by not using my psychic abilities.  When my hair was secure I slid my feet into the leather slippers and grabbed the hood and mask.  I took a deep breath and walked through the adjoining door, butterflies in my stomach.

    He was standing with his back to me, looking over the file folder detailing the layout of the stronghold we had to breach.  He turned around when he heard the door open and stared at me.  Words left my own mind temporarily and I couldn’t believe I was treating this entirely mundane work-related moment into some sort of foreplay in my mind.  It was really getting pathetic.  Damn him, damn my hormones, and damn this leather catsuit.  There was a brief pause before he cleared his throat and said, “Well then.  Are you ready?”  He sounded extremely robotic, his face betraying nothing.  Sometimes I hated those dark glasses he wore.  The eyes are the window to the psyche and he had that one extra layer of protection.   I felt myself beginning to heat up under his unreadable scrutiny but got myself together and proceeded with my plan.  
    “Almost darling, I just need a little help.”  He raised one brow curiously but otherwise remained emotionless as I padded over to him, making an effort to not walk as sexily as I felt.  Well, maybe just a little bit sexy… again, it was impossible not to in this outfit.  I got quite close before turning around and exposing my back to him.  I looked over my shoulder and cooed, “Zip me up, won’t you darling?”    
    The zipper began very low on my back, practically to my rear, and left a long trail of bare skin all the way up to my neck, broken only by the strap of my bra.  He could probably see my panties if he looked down, and my skin grew even warmer.  I think it was the first time he’d seen any part of my underwear and it felt unbearably erotic.  He didn’t move or make a sound for a second and I could feel his eyes on me.  Then I heard the file folder drop onto the tabletop and he cleared his throat again before saying, “Yes, of course.”  He said it a little too loudly, like he was forcing himself to sound brusque and unaffected.  I could feel the energy radiating off of his body when he stepped even closer to me and I wished that he would keep moving forward to pull me back against him, maybe reaching around to take my breasts in both hands while pressing his hardness against my ass… I tilted my head forward and down, imagining him placing kisses all along my neck and I was barely able to hold in a little gasp when I felt his warm breath against my naked skin.  His face felt much closer to me than was strictly necessary to perform the task but I certainly wasn’t complaining.  I almost jumped when he gently placed one hand at the bottom of the zipper, fingers pressing into the leather just above my butt to stabilize the fabric as his other hand dragged the zipper upwards. It felt like it took forever and I couldn’t help but close my eyes and try to determine who was trembling: me or him.  Somebody definitely was… possibly both of us.  He reached the top and let go of the zipper and took one step back.  “There.”  He said, and I didn’t want to turn around and look at him because I was embarrassed by how turned on I was just from this simple, stupid moment, and wishing he was unzipping my clothing instead.  But I couldn’t just keep my back to him forever so I composed myself and turned around to smile casually at him.    
    “Thank you, dear.”    
    He nodded once and I felt a thrill when I saw how pink his face was before he quickly turned away from me, back to his file folder and the moment was over as he began droning on about schematics and floor plans and entry and exit strategies.  It was just as well, and I snapped my focus back to business, filing away this little moment for future fantasy material.


	2. Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha's POV

    Milla often took awhile to get ready, but it never bothered me. She always looked impeccable and I figured that such perfection took time to accomplish. I occupied myself by flipping through the files detailing our assignment, trying hard not to think about her changing clothes just on the other side of the door. It was starting to become a problem. I was falling in love with her, and I wasn’t sure how that could affect things: our work, our friendship, everything. I was usually - but not always - able to lock those feelings up in my cube when working, allowing them out only when alone and sometimes just a little bit when we spent time together in a more casual situation. I relished those times just as much as I enjoyed partnering with her on the job. What would it be like to be partnered with her in every way? Not just as friends and coworkers, but as lovers? I admit I contemplate it frequently, gathering information and analyzing all possible outcomes before I would ever dare to make a move and risk changing things forever.  
    I heard the door open, pivoted around to look at her and immediately felt my groin tighten slightly and my mouth go dry. The soft black leather hugged her curves in a deliciously different way than her usual outfits and her hair was pulled up and away from her beautiful face. I cleared my throat, eager to get back to business before my crotch got out of control, mentally chastising myself for how embarrassingly little it took to get me going when it came to Milla. “Well then. Are you ready?” I said in what I hoped was my most professional-sounding tone.   
    “Almost darling, I just need a little help.” I couldn’t help but raise a brow, curious what she could possibly need my help with. She padded towards me and I noticed how much shorter she was without her usual heels. It stupidly made me want to kiss her right on the forehead. When she was close she turned her back to me, looked over her shoulder and said, “Zip me up, won’t you darling?” in what I swear was a seductive, inviting tone. Or maybe it just seemed that way to my desperate, hopeful ears. She waited, subtly tipping her head forward and down, exposing her delicate neck to me. Rarely have I seen her with her hair all the way up, the long expanse of her gorgeous, slender neck completely visible and I felt strongly compelled to nuzzle and kiss all along the length of it. The ribbon of bare skin down her back drew my eyes, soft brown contrasted against the black leather. The black strap of her bra stretched across her shoulder blades and I could just see the very top of matching panties down by where the zipper originated. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and this catsuit was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen her wear. My entire body tingled and split-second fantasies flashed through my head of pulling her close to me so I could cover her neck and shoulders with kisses and inhale her scent, of her pressing her ass back and squirming against me while she moaned in pleasure…   
    I dropped the file onto the table, cleared my throat to avoid any potential voice-cracking and said, “Yes, of course.” then stepped forward, as close to her as I dared. Energy sparked between us and my hand infuriatingly trembled a little as I placed it low on her back to hold the fabric steady as I pulled the tab upwards. It vaguely occurred to me that she did not need my help with this at all, that a little bit of telekinesis could have taken care of it, but I was glad that she had asked me. I wondered if using telekinesis had simply not occurred to her or if she deliberately wanted my hands on her. Either way, this was going to fuel some fantasy scenarios in my head later on, where I was pulling this zipper down rather than up. The room was silent except for the sound of the metal teeth interlocking, but my heart was beating so hard that I was almost surprised she couldn’t hear it. Well, hopefully she couldn’t… I reached the top in what felt like mere seconds and I dropped my hands and took a step back away from her. “There.” I said, and she turned around and thanked me, an easy smile on her face. She didn’t seem rattled at all and here I was with my face feeling like it was on fire. I nodded and turned quickly back to the file folders and began going over our strategy as laid out by Agent Cruller, forcing my mind back strictly into work-mode. The moment of sexual tension was over, and it was time to focus on what was sure to be a challenging assignment. There would be plenty time later to file this encounter away as possible evidence in the evolving nature of our relationship, as well as to revisit and relieve that tension myself in my lonely hotel bed on the other side of that adjoining door… and wonder if she was doing the same.

 


End file.
